Jimmy and Johnny
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Butch|likes = Baking, baked goods, dancing, music|dislikes = Failed baking recipes, Red Bird, disorder in Animal Town|powers = Baking skills|fate = Resumes their jobs as the town's bakers}}Jimmy and Johnny '''(better known as the '''Groundhog Brothers) are supporting characters in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the ''Nature Dragon f''ranchise. Background Jimmy and Johnny were born to the Groundhog family, years ago. A family of bakers who were famous for their baked goods. It was up to Jimmy and Johnny to keep their business thriving and not let any rival business get the best of them. For most of their childhood, Jimmy and Johnny spent most of their learning how to bake. In a few short years, Jimmy and Johnny became great bakers and were able to show the other mammals of Animal Town by selling it to them. With their baked goods being delicious, Mayor Robinson hired them to serve their baked goods to guests at the parties that he'll host. With the money, that they made from Mayor Robinson, they were able to construct a small business for them to work and live in. However, after his election, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated the city and sought residence inside the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he began to mercilessly exterminate animals. Despite their jobs as bakers, Jimmy and Johnny were willing to help with protecting the city until Red Bird is captured and removed from Animal Town, for good. Development Jimmy and Johnny were inspired and based off the characters with the same name from the movie, ''Nut Job. ''The storywriter chose not to include their younger sister, Jamie because the storywriter forgot due to the storywriter not knowing that Jamie was their younger sister. Personality Jimmy and Johnny are introduced to be optimistic and passionate groundhogs who love to bake. What they love most about their jobs is serving it to other people and to receive positive feedback about their baked goods. As twin brothers, Jimmy and Johnny are very close to each other and love to do everything together, mainly bake. Despite their gullibility and absent-mindedness, they have an exceptional knowledge on cooking and has seemed to have mastered it over the years. Although, they can be a little clumsy at times, the Groundhogs takes their jobs, seriously. Just like all of the other mammals, Jimmy and Johnny are able to let loose from their responsibilities and have fun. They love to dance to music and they enjoy going on adventures with Matthew. Physical appearance Jimmy and Johnny are burly groundhogs with brown fur. They wear a grey polo shirt and blue pants. Appearances Animal Planet Jimmy and Johnny are seen at Animal Town City Hall along with the other mammals for an important meeting that Mayor Robinson is having. Hugo and the Wooten Gang learn about Red Bird and feeling sympathy for the city's backstory, they offer to help them with ridding the city of Red Bird. Before departing from Animal Town, Jimmy and Johnny were left with watching over City Hall along with Mr. Mole. Later in the film, peace returns to Animal Town when Red Bird is supposedly killed in an explosion. Just like all of the mammals, Jimmy and Johnny take a liking to Hugo. However, it is later revealed that Red Bird was a robot and that the real Red Bird is still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Suddenly, out of the blue, Red Bird appears and abducts all of the mammals. He then sentences them all to immediate, painful deaths. Just as the mammals thought that they were going to meet their demise, Hugo returns to Animal Town where he fights and defeats Red Bird. With Red Bird's fate sealed, peace officially returns to Animal Town and Ben is crowned the official Animal King of Animal Town. One day, the gang goes over to Rainforest Town for a concert and the Groundhog Brothers are seen dancing with each other. The Nature Dragon: The Series Jimmy and Johnny appears in the cartoon series as supporting characters. Category:Character pairs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chefs Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Character groups Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters